


Wednesday

by Ruquas



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated wednesdays. It's nothing personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

Wednesday.

He hates wednesdays.

It's nothing personal. Nothing bad happened to him on a wednesday that couldn't have happened on a tuesday or friday. He just couldn't stand wednesday.

The weekend is always too long gone to be relaxed and also it's too far away to really look forward to it. Wednesday is just a grey day for him where he had work to do.

But on the other hand, he kind of loves wednesday.

The first time he met Steve it had been a wednesday. And when he'd asked Steve out for the first time, it had been a wednesday, too. And sometimes Steve buys him flowers on a wednesday to lighten up his mood.

After all, wednesday didn't seem to be that bad.

But Chris still doesn't like wednesdays.


End file.
